This Should Have Never Happened
by WhereIstheBlack
Summary: When Hermione and Draco have a strange encounter, things start to change between them. What would happen if Hermione started having feelings towards a certain blonde Slytherin? (Malfoy is not as evil as in the books, he's just a misunderstood brat.) Rating may change because of language. Image by JudyDepp (Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first story... go easy on me Dx! Anyway, thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for the plot or thoughts about it please let me know :3  
*Warning: This story might get cheesy... and sweet.**

** xo BlackHeartIce ~**

* * *

Hermione woke up startled, looking around to check that everything was in place, that she was ok. It had been two weeks since she'd first started having nightmares night after night. She looked at her digital watch her parents had given her as a Christmas present. 3:54 A.M. She groaned, letting herself drop on the bed, thinking about what she should do. She knew she couldn't talk to Harry or Ron now… besides, who was the one who had been telling Harry to learn to control his thoughts while sleeping? Of course it had been her.

Being a prefect, she knew that wandering the corridors at night was strictly forbidden, but at this point she didn't care. She needed to leave the room. As quietly as she could, she grabbed a black cloak to cover her night robes, left the girl's tower and exited the Gryffindor common room.

One thing people didn't know much about Hermione was that she was fond of walking through the castle grounds. She liked gazing at the paintings, the stone walls, the classrooms… all of this made her smile on the inside and remember the first time she ever set foot on Hogwarts. How special and understood she felt. How she felt loved by her friends.

As she made her way towards the gardens through the classroom corridors, a shattering sound from the transfiguration classroom made her stop abruptly. Paranoid, she hid and reached for her wand, only to discover she had forgotten it at her bedside. She felt her blood turn cold and started shaking _Oh no! What if someone saw me? I would lose my title as prefect! Or get detention!_

She was about to go back to the common room when she heard a whisper coming from the same classroom and a flicker of light was seen. At this, Hermione frowned. If it were professor, they wouldn't be casting spells in the middle of the night, they would be patrolling. Curiosity got the best of her and she headed to the door.

As she peeked inside, she came across with a rather strange view. _What on earth is Malfoy doing here at this hour?_ She thought as she leaned in to look better, but the door creaked, making Malfoy turn around. Hermione quickly stumbled and hid behind the outside wall.

"Who's there?" he said, "Show yourself! I swear if you don't, I'll get Snape."

Hermione cursed to herself and considered her options. She could not afford explaining Snape why she was up this early… this late? Ugh.

She stood in front of the door and lifted the hood of her cloak.

Malfoy stood facing her with his wand pointed straight at her head. As soon as he saw her, a smug smile appeared on his face. But Hermione could have sworn she saw his eyes flicker with surprise before that.

"Granger. What the hell are you doing here?" he said lowering his wand.

Hermione cringed at his crudeness, which make him smile bigger. She noticed this and took a defensive stand.

"I was walking. What are YOU doing here?" she said crossing her arms.

"Walking? Why would you be walking at this hour?"

"Why would you be torturing mice at this hour? Isn't it too early for you to be disgusting?" she replied, seeing that on the main desk there was a white mouse and several books.

Malfoy turned his back on her and stared at the mouse.

"I was practicing" he whispered, but Hermione heard him clearly.

"Practicing? Practicing for what exactly?"

"It's none of your business, Granger, so I suggest you leave."

Hermione was astonished. She had never, in all those years of knowing Malfoy, heard him use that tone towards her. He usually was mocking, or shunning, or rude, or… anything but this. This sounded like defeat and fatigue, like if he didn't WANT to mock her or be rude to her.

Puzzled, she took a step towards him.

"Maybe I could, you know… help in some way."

Malfoy spun around fast and searched her face. Hermione looked at his and saw fear, and anger… but something more. Something she couldn't quite figure out. But even if she tried, Malfoy was already up in her face.

"You think you have the brains for everything, don't you Granger? And even if you did, what could possibly make you believe that I would ask help from you?" he said angrily, stepping closer to her.

"I am offering you my help, but I guess your pitiful pride won't let you." She spat.

"What would you know about pride?! You don't have a family who expects you to be perfect in every. Single. Way!" He hissed. "A family whose greatest pride and expectation for success relies on you! You don't have to worry about being a prefect and FAILING most of your classes because you're so freaking perfect! He bellowed, making Hermione fall silent.

_So that's what this is about_ she thought. _Malfoy is failing…_

She looked and saw him run a hand through his blonde hair in anger. His movements were not coordinated at all, meaning that perhaps he had been practicing for hours. His eyes were puffy and his shirt wrinkled, but his appearance still seemed stern.

Hermione shook her head. She could not believe she actually felt pity for him.

"The offer still stands. If you want a tutor, you know where to find me."

She heard Malfoy scoff, but she was already out of the classroom and on her way to the common room.

She kept thinking about what just happened and what she had gotten into. She definitely would have to talk to Ginny (her best friend) about it in the morning. Obviously Malfoy wouldn't want her to tutor him…

Or did he?

* * *

I don't know if I should continue the story... Should I?  
Thanks a lot for reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one.**

**xo BlackHeartIce **

* * *

A few hours later ~

The Great Hall was crowded and noisy. It was the first match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so of course everyone was talking about it.

_I guess I'll have to talk to Ginny later _she thought as she spotted her talking to Harry about new moves in the game.

"Hey you!" grinned Ginny when Hermione sat down beside her. "Are you going to watch us play?"

"Actually no, I wanted to study for tomorrow's Herbology test."

Both Harry and Ginny stared at her with disbelief. Ginny looked at her in a disappointed way.

"Oh come on! I was just kidding! I wouldn't miss your first match as Chaser!" said Hermione draping one arm over Ginny's shoulders. "I bet this match is going to be won in the blink of an eye if we have you two in the team."

"She's right, Ginny. You'll do great, you just need to have faith in yourself." said Harry making Ginny turn a deep shade of red.

"Yeah… I guess so." said Ginny with a confident smile.

"Hey guys." mumbled Ron as he sat next to Harry, chewing on a piece of licorice. Ron had already been keeper the last season, so he wasn't as nervous as Ginny.

"Alright!" said Harry as he stood on the Gryffindor table, making all the attention fall on him. "This is our first match, Gryffindors! We will play fair and clean, but we will take what is ours!" he said loudly.

The Gryffindor team started banging their broomsticks on the table and the other Gryffindor students started banging their cups. "We will win this match!" he bellowed making the Gryffindors erupt in cheers. Harry raised his cup and so did the rest of the team. Before he drank, he turned towards to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting and bowed his head in respect, with the team following his actions. Hermione found the situation rather comical.

The team drank their pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall in cheers towards the Quidditch court, followed by the other students.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table and met Malfoy's gaze. He was looking straight at her as if pondering something… but as soon as he saw her looking back, he rolled his eyes as he took his broomstick and headed to the court.

* * *

The match was tied. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin knew that the only way to win was for the seekers to catch the snitch. It was pouring and the players were barely visible. Ginny had played excellently. Her coordination was unique, and she was frequently mentioned by Lee Jordan.

The crowd gasped and Hermione looked up. Harry and Malfoy were chasing the snitch! Harry was ahead of him, with his arm extended towards it.

Hermione could barely see at this point. They had soared into the sky after the snitch and were barely visible through the fog and mist.

A scream among the crowd was heard and people started pointing at the sky. Malfoy was falling at a great speed towards the ground, followed by Harry in his broomstick. Hermione got up, alarmed, and so did the Slytherins and several Gryffindors. Ginny was flying as fast as she could to help them, but she wouldn't make it. She was too far away.

Hermione turned to see if Dumbledore was watching. He was standing, but his eyes were squinted and he looked like he couldn't see through the storm. McGonagall though was reaching for her wand in an alarmed state.

Hermione turned to them again and saw that Harry was almost catching up with him, with his arm extended so he could grab him.

Hermione could not think. She felt like throwing up at the possibility of the boys crashing into the ground. She drew her wand and screamed "Wingardium Leviosa!" as loud as she could and tried to raise them up.

The boys' speed slowed down, but they still brushed against the floor earning injuries. The teachers and students rose and headed to where they were, as well as the players.

Ginny got to them first and took Harry's face in her hands noticing his unconscious state.

"Harry are you okay? HARRY!" she said frantically examining his wounds. He had a huge bruise on the side of his head as well as some blood stains on his robes. His wrist looked broken by the angle of it.

Hermione, seeing that Ginny was taking care of Harry, glanced at Malfoy. He had a gash on his forehead, nearly reaching his left eye, a bloody nose and was also in a weird position. Pansy Parkinson was beside him, but all she was doing was sob over him.

Hermione, desperate, pushed her aside and kneeled beside him to check his wounds.

"What the hell are you doing?! You can't touch him, you disgusting mudblood!" screamed Pansy, but did nothing to get Hermione out of the way.

Hermione cradled his face on her legs to take a better look at him, and saw his eyes part a little. He looked at her and then collapsed again.

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and she stepped back to let him fix Malfoy. He did an enchantment on both of them, but they still looked unconscious.

"They must be taken to Madam Pomfrey immediately."

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione found herself walking to the infirmary again. Harry was okay, he only needed to rest through the night. Malfoy had more severe injuries, but she had heard Madam Pomfrey assure Snape that he would be okay in the morning.

She opened the door and found both of them asleep. She smiled at Harry and left a little box of bertie botts beans on his bedside, because she knew he loved them.

She stared across Harry's bed and into Malfoy's and saw that he started twitching in his sleep. Hermione crept closer and stood beside him, without knowing what to do. She tried to wait until his twitching stopped, but he only seemed to twitch more.

Hermione carefully and softly ran her hand through his face, contouring it. She felt Malfoy relax at her touch and return to his peaceful slumber. It was then that she first acknowledged how handsome he was. He had a perfectly straight nose, beautiful hair, and-

Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey coming and immediately withdrew her hand in shock. She stared at Malfoy in disbelief of her actions and practically ran out of the infirmary.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it :3  
For those who want to know, Harry and Ginny are not dating yet, and Ron and Hermione are not a thing.  
xo BlackHeartIce ~**

* * *

Once Hermione reached the common room, she frantically searched for the only person she knew she could trust with her secrets and feelings. Luckily for her, that person was not asleep yet, she seemed to be going through the pages of a book in a boring way.

"Ginny!" she said loudly, causing the redhead to squeak and fall from the sofa.

"I was studying I swear!" she said, eyes wide open, trying to cover the fact that she was doing anything but study.

"Never mind that! I need to tell you something, now!" she said taking her by the elbow almost violently and dragging her back to the sofa.

Hermione told her everything that had happened, even the smallest detail. She and Ginny were practically sisters, so she knew she wouldn't entirely judge her.

"Whoa, whoa… you stroke Malfoy's face?!" she said with disgust while Hermione shushed her.

"Do you want every single person here to know?!" she said worriedly.

"Hermione, there's only one other person here besides me and you… and he's sleeping."

"Doesn't matter! Promise me that this stays between me and you!"

"Fine! I promise!" she said raising her hands in surrender.

"Thank you!"

They both fell silent for a while, thinking about the whole situation.

"But seriously, you STROKED his face? I mean that's disgusting, you should check your hand and see if you didn't catch any- OW!" she complained, rubbing the side of her head where the book Hermione had thrown had hit her.

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter but failed miserably, grabbing her sides while she laughed at Ginny.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She said trying to act upset, but Hermione's laughter was infectious and made her smile. "But seriously though, what if Malfoy comes looking for you?"

Hermione wiped the laughter tears from her eyes. "Huh?"

"Think about it. The bloke's failing most of his classes AND he's a prefect. If he doesn't catch up by the end of the semester, his title will be removed and that, I dare say, is much more important than his pride. He needs to not only pass his classes, but ace them."

Hermione swallowed. Ginny was right, like always.

"Let's hope that he doesn't take the initiative to look for me, then."

* * *

That night, Hermione's mind was again invaded by strange dreams… dreams that by the morning she had already forgotten.

* * *

The next day, things seemed to be back to normal. Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast, and spotted a nervous Harry surrounded by some fans, practically hovering over him and dramatically flattering him about how brave he had been. She spotted Ron a few seats away with Fred, George and a sulking Ginny. Hermione knew that she hated how other girls threw themselves at Harry, but he, as oblivious as ever, did not notice this.

Hermione sat in front of Ron and greeted the others.

"I hate that bloke." Said Ron practically drawing daggers with his eyes. Hermione turned and noticed his eyes were set on Malfoy. "He probably threw himself off his broom on purpose so the game would end up tied."

"Harry already explained what happened, Ron." Said Hermione nonchalantly. "There was a flash of lightning and it knocked both of them from their brooms, but Malfoy's was hit."

Ron fixed his gaze on her. "That still doesn't change the fact that I hate him. Look at him! He doesn't even have respect for this place!" He said nodding towards him.

Hermione looked back again and saw something she wished she hadn't seen. Something that without knowing why, made her blood boil. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on Malfoy's lap, toying with his hair. He looked unamused, but made no effort to get her off him.

"I'm going to head back to the common room. I… I forgot a book I need there." She said quickly and got up from her seat, her breakfast intact. She glanced at Ginny who gave her a sympathetic look and a nod.

As she made her, way through the corridors, she heard someone call her name.

"Granger!"

She turned, and almost fell with shock when she found herself face to face with one Draco Malfoy.

"Listen… I was just wondering if you were still up for that tutoring thing." He mumbled distracted, glaring at the people who walked by and stared at them.

"I um… yes? I suppose I am…" she said crossing her arms.

He then looked at her eyes with a softer expression, as if searching her face. Hermione felt somehow insecure and nervous, but intrigued by his stern look. His eyes had something she couldn't quite place… perhaps it was the intense grey color they had…

"Can we meet later tonight? Transfiguration's classroom?"

"Sure…" she said, waking up from her trance, her eyes a little squinted.

"Same time as before. Don't be late." He said before he turned and walked away.

Hermione felt the air come back to her brain and rested against the wall. What on earth had she had gotten into?

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter fouwah! :3 **  
**xo BlackHeartIce ~**

* * *

Her alarm went off. Groggily, she reached for her clock: 4:00 a.m., it was time.

She decided to grab a few essentials, such as books and ingredients she thought might come in handy. With her wand tucked safely on her jean pocket, she went downstairs to the common room.

Once she reached downstairs, she almost fell over when she saw red hair resting on the arm of the couch: Ron.

She stood there with wide eyes, pondering her options, but then she heard a snore. She sighed with relief and licked her lips… he had fallen asleep. Just to confirm, she tiptoed around the couch and saw him with a book at hand, head rested back and his mouth open. She even saw drool coming out of it which made her cringe and roll her eyes. Without a sound, she crept through the Fat Lady's portrait and made her way to her destination.

She was about to reach the classroom when she saw a professor patrolling, so she had to quickly take a detour through the next corridor. When she arrived at the classroom's door she peeked in, but unlike the other day, it was pitch black. She looked outside to see if anyone had seen her, but as she did, someone took her arm and yanked her inside.

"Do you want someone to see us, Granger?!" whispered Malfoy's voice in the darkness. He still had his hand on her arm, so she yanked it back.

"I didn't see you in here so I was just checking if there was somebody outside!" she replied angrily.

"Shh!" Malfoy interrupted. He then cast the lumos spell and a little light was set between them. Hermione gasped.

The left side of Malfoy's forehead had a big scar nearly reaching his eye. It was slightly swollen, but not as grotesque as the wound she had seen before.

He winced and stepped back as if to cover himself from the light, but then smiled evily.

"Well, at least Potter's not the only scar sensation here anymore." he said tilting his head, tongue in cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes, so he continued.

"Let's get on with it." he said walking around the room casting spells to the doors and windows… spells that Hermione had never heard before. She kept watching Malfoy as he moved around and she placed her books on the master desk. A few seconds later she came to a horrifying realization. She had read about some of the spells he was doing, and normally wizards who knew them took months to get them right. If Malfoy knew spells that even she hadn't managed to master, why would he be needing a tutor?

She backed away from where he was and immediately drew her wand and pointed it straight at him.

"What's this about?" complained Malfoy lowering his wand, confused and stressed.

"You don't need a tutor."

Malfoy blinked for several seconds and then smiled smugly. He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, with a sense of defeat on his posture.

"Tell me Granger, I bet you're dying to."

"What?" she said confused.

"Tell me what gave it away."

Hermione took a firmer stand. She was now a hundred percent sure that Malfoy had her here for other intentions… and he had enchanted all possible exits. She gulped.

"You cast spells someone who needs tutoring wouldn't be able to cast." she said dead serious.

Malfoy leaned back on a pupil's desk and started slowly clapping mockingly, each clap echoing on the empty classroom walls.

"Very good, Granger… I guess that'll be ten points to Gryffindor…" he said with a dry chuckle.

Hermione's breathing started getting labored.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She defiantly asked.

"I want lots of things, Granger, but from you, I only want one thing." He said as he approached her with every word.

Hermione could feel her knees start to buckle. Her raised wand kept him from coming any closer to her, but still… She felt terrified.

"And what is that?"

"I want to know what the hell you want from me." He said in anger.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but shut it back confused.

"What?"

"Don't deny it, Granger." He said with a chuckle. "Did Potter put you up to it? Because I swear on-"

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

"The dreams, Granger!" he then said impatiently. "Tell me why are they happening or I'll make sure leave here as a cockroach I wouldn't mind stepping on my way out."

"What dreams?!"

"Stop denying it!" He bellowed.

Hermione fell silent, stressed. Was it possible that Malfoy was having nightmares too? No… it couldn't be. Could it?

"What kind of dreams are you talking about?"

Malfoy scoffed and raised his wand, ready to put a spell on her.

"Wait! I… I've been having nightmares lately. For the past week. And it's the same nightmare, over and over." said Hermione before Malfoy tried to blast her and get her into trouble.

Malfoy just stared at her, a serious expression on his face.

"It's happening to you too, isn't it?" she asked, but Malfoy's stubborn attitude made it impossible to decipher if it was. Normally she would've disarmed him by now, but she couldn't. This was important to her too.

"Draco." She said softly, making him look at her, his expression angry and confused.

"Yes. It has been the same dream since the past week. I just need to know if…" he stopped himself.

"If what?" she asked, getting a little closer to him.

"If you dream the same thing I dream."

Hermione shifted her feet, nervous.

"What do you dream about, Draco?"

He looked away, his eyes fixing themselves on a nearby window. He stared for a few seconds at the castle grounds, with Hermione behind looking at him concerned.

"You."

* * *

**:( Review? Please? I'll give you a cookie :3**  
**Do tell if you want another chapter today, June 2nd! :3**  
**Thanks a lot for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter fivah! Don't forget to please leave a review!**

**Oh! I changed my account name so some people would stop harassing me through twitter -.-, but I'll still be known as BlackHeartIce secretly around here ;3**

**Love you, people! Let me know what you think :3**

**xo BlackHeartIce ~**

* * *

Hermione took a few steps back.

"What do you mean 'me'?" she said nervously.

"What you heard, Granger." He said tired.

She tried to formulate comprehensible words, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"I've dreamt about this. About you and me meeting here, at this hour, but I don't know why."

Hermione started pacing, her mind running through this new piece of information.

"I've dreamt things too, but only related to… death. I see Harry dying… and Ron, and Ginny… and I see us both dying too."

Malfoy's expression changed to one of concern.

"Okay, let's think about this. What could have happened that triggered these dreams, and what do they mean?" said Hermione with authority

"A curse. There's no other way. Someone cursed us and now is having a very good freaking time knowing we're in this mess."

"Could be… or maybe we ate something? Have you eaten anything out of your usual foods? Or something enchanted!"

"Granger, when is food here not unusual or enchanted?" he said dryly.

Hermione drew her hands to her temples trying to think and make sense over all this. She then turned to Malfoy, with a careful expression on her face.

"Ok, Draco…" she said warningly, getting a stern look from him. "I know you might not like what I'm about to say, but you I need you to tell me absolutely everything that happened in those dreams."

"What?! Why would I do that? No way!" he said crossing his arms as he walked away from her.

"Because! It's the only way to know if all of this makes sense! I dream that we all die here in the castle for no reason, and you dream that you and I meet here, but why?"

Malfoy flinched and looked away angry. Hermione had never seen this look on his face before… was he blushing?!

"Just forget it, Granger, that doesn't matter at all."

"Draco, it DOES matter! If we've been having the same dreams night after night it's because it could possibly mean something real!"

Malfoy's head turned so quickly to her she thought she heard his neck snap.

"What do you mean real? What are you saying?" he said, his eyes wide.

"I'm saying that this, our dreams, could be indeed a curse, not just someone messing around with us."

Malfoy opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at Hermione, questioning himself whether if what he was about to do was not mentally insane. He came closer to her, but noticed she tensed up, so he stayed put.

"I… I dream that I ask you to tutor me, just like I did today before and you agree. Then we meet here, at around this hour and… and we…" he looked away in shame, making a noticeable gulping sound.

"And we what?" she asked with her heartbeat ringing on her ears.

"And we make out, okay?!" he replied quickly and annoyed, almost tripping through the words, his face flushed.

Hermione could feel the heat running through her neck, to her ears and to her face. She knew she must have looked scarlet red at that moment… but then again, so did Malfoy.

"Oh… um... well, I-"

"Don't say anything. I know, I'm disgusted too."

Without knowing why, Hermione instantly felt like if someone had stabbed her after hearing those words. Somehow she felt like if Malfoy had deeply hurt her, like if he had teared her heart to pieces, but she managed to regain her composure.

"That was not what I was going to say, Draco." She said as a matter-of-factly, making him look at her with a curious expression. "But keep going… I need to hear how this ends."

"That's just about it… after that we just keep going through a book."

"A book? Wh-what book?!" she said puzzled.

"I don't know, we just run through some pages, but I don't remember…"

"Think, Draco! It's important!"

"I know! And I told you! I don't remember the name!" he said tense.

She looked around and spotted the classroom's book shelves, where McGonagall kept her copies for all-years transfiguration. She tried to open one of the doors, but it was locked. She cursed lowly.

Malfoy stood beside her looking at her like if she had grown two heads.

"What?" she said annoyed

"Are you freaking kidding me? Aren't you supposed to be a wizard? Use magic!"

"I know I could use magic, jerk, but McGonagall keeps this shelves enchanted so the stealing of these books or situations like this," she said pointing between them, "don't happen! She'll find out if we force it with magic."

Malfoy backed away deep in thought.

"Potter has that copy, doesn't he?" he said pointing to 'Intermediate Transfiguration, Vol. 5'

"So?"

"So, we get the other copies from students who have them."

Hermione thought about it for a second and knew it wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay… so we make a list and split the books between us. You get these two copies," he said pointing at two first year books, "Plus the one from Potter and I get these three books. You don't happen to have any of these, do you?"

"I aced Transfiguration last year, I no longer take the class."

Malfoy rolled his eyes with half a smile "But of course…"

They both stared at each other, eyes filled with questions and other things, things they hadn't quite figured out. Hermione noticed how close they were from one another and bowed her head to look at the ground. She could not look into his eyes for that long, not after knowing that he didn't like her in that way. She felt ridiculous for feeling what she felt towards him, because they had never actually talked, nor he had been nice to her, ever… but somehow she felt something for him. Something she wished she didn't, but only kept growing.

She shook her head and stepped back.

"Once we gather the books, we meet here and go through them, maybe one has an explanation for this and it can all just… end."

"End... I mean. Sure."

"We'll meet the day after tomorrow." said Hermione

"Why? What happens tomorrow?"

"We have History of Magic's exam." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

She heard him curse to himself and saw him run a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you could find a tutor to help you review." She said with a roll of her eyes as she opened the door and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
